Classic WoW Wiki talk:Signature
Dotted sigs Shouldn't it be noted somewhere that dotted signatures are reserved for admins? I'd edit it now... >.> --Sky (t · · w) 18:17, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Indentations When I sign a discussion page after the first post of the section then my sig gets torn in half and put through a carriage return like this... :Ok ready look --> -- 23:55, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Any ideas? :I fixed it. You had an enter in the code which was not helping. :) --Sky (t · · w) 01:59, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks Sky, I love you. -- 23:04, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Writing 2 of my 3 sigs have Greek writing. My third for awhile did not show the writing. I was able to fix the all the English writing, but the only Greek word in the sig will not show. What am I doing wrong? 02:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Oh and here's the sig: Sign code How do I make a signature code? >.<' I'm new to these stuff... --The Lich King 19:50, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :The instructions are on the article, nobody can explain it any different. -- 19:53, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Oh :S I'll try to read one more time and... oh I have an important meeting with Kel'Thuzad! (LOL) Have to go... *takes his telephone* Oh hello, Kel'Thuzad! I will be a bit late for the... *one hour later* Oh damn ok where was I... I'll try to read onemore time and see if I understand! :D --The Lich King 20:08, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :It says how to use it and sign with it, but a often asked question is what the signature code is. Can someone add a guide to this page on the codeing? At least as an external link? People ask all the time what is wrong with their sigs, or how to make them do things.-- 22:13, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :It is still a good idea.--Sandwichman2449 00:19, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Timestamp I cannot for the life of me figure out why my sig is breaking the timestamp apart from my signature and putting it in its own little separate box. It's generally garish, and I wish I could get rid of it. Thus far, the only method I've found to fix the issue has been the implantation of the direct code, by making my signature simply putthe link directly to my signature (not through SigX), which leaves behind lots of messy code. Any ideas on how to fix this? 17:50, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :One of your s wasn't closed. --Sky (t | | w) 17:55, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::Huhn. I checked it over many times and didn't notice anything like that... *shrugs and laughs* Oh, well, I guess its true when they say that it's easier for others to notice your mistakes than for you to see them. Thanks a ton Sky! 18:13, 25 January 2008 (UTC) HELP I really just can not figure out what to do can some one put all this info in retard form please :Hiya, Killermidget! You speak of this method? Okay. Since that is a specific way to produce signatures, I'm going to tell you what YOU would do given some basic assumptions. Let's pretend that you want to use the Gnome icon that User:Ibbert likes. YOU do two things. :In User Preferences (opened in the top-right by your logged in name, "More" menu), ::put into "Signature:" and check on the "Raw" checkbox. Save these settings. :Create a new page, "User:Killermidget/Sig". ::put into the content of this new page and Save it. :From then on, whenever you edit four tildes (~)x4 onto a page together, they will be replaced by . :Get that working, and if you're still confused - or wanting to take it further without knowing how - I strongly recommend chatting with someone in real-time over this. IRC is one awesome way, but it's not for everyone. Good luck! : 09:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Success! I've never been shy about making edits on WoWWiki - read: I'm prone to blundering into a room and saying something gauche - but it was when I went through the instructions of this article that I finally felt like a true Wikian. Kirkburn and Coobra get huge THANK YOUs for making me jealous enough to explore this feature! Great work, guys. 09:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I myself got a little jealous on some sigs I've seen around, in fact it was Ose who really made me want something unqiue, due to his animated icon.. I just had to have one too. lol 19:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Here's mine. It's awesome. Talk 03:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Nice, but it would probably help if it actually printed your name, as is the original intent of a signature. :) 06:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Just a quick check. Hi guys, sorry, just want to make sure I don't rub anyone the wrong way the first time I come here :) Is this okay? The Signature page says images should be limited which is... not precise. :P A F K When 10:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ...well...sorry if I did :/ A F K When 19:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Potential hazards ? I was wondering, because I didn't quite understand that bit, what is best for the wiki server, how is it best to display my signature? A template in a template, or,.. ? 02:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC)